


Safe and Sound

by ArmySixthAngel



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmySixthAngel/pseuds/ArmySixthAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not good at summaries)</p>
<p>Uruha gets an "emergency" call for a family meeting and brings back someone into his and Reita's little family. How will it go? A bunch of awkward moments and much help from certain "friends" who become doting uncles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Uruha POV***

I smiled as I stared at my sleeping lover, taking in how the sunlight highlighted his face and hair, making his dead blonde hair look like a halo laid out above him. I grinned and scooted in a little closer, moving the bed as I did. Twirling a piece of his hair with my finger, I brace myself with my right arm under me. I let my finger run over his eyelid, down to his cheekbone, then to his jaw, noticing his eye bags from countless nights of all-nighters to finish recording. 

I sighed contently before showering his face with kisses. His forehead first, then his eyebrow, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his chin then finally his lips. I begin to pull back but get interrupted when his hand catches my neck and brings me down for another kiss. I expected a hard one but it was a gentle one. A gentle kiss, slow but loving and sweet. 

He finally let me pull away and I grinned, smacking his chest.   
“You ass.”   
He smirked and leaned up for another kiss.   
“My, my, such language in the morning, Ruha?”  
I grinned and gave him another kiss, rolling my eyes. He pulled away, throwing me a sexy smirk and I grinned back, knowing exactly what that look meant. He pulled the blanket off and right before he could make another move, my phone rang from beside me. I paused and looked over to see who it was before reaching for it. 

I turned around to look at him with a funny face and he groaned, making me laugh.   
“Your mom?”   
I nodded and laughed as he dramatically fall back to bed and covered himself.   
“Hello?”   
“Kouyou?”  
“Yes? Hi, mom!”   
She giggled from the other line, “Hi, how are you?”   
I smiled, missing my mother’s giggle and voice. “Alright, Rei and I just finished recording!”   
She gasped, “Oh? I’ll be sure to buy the next album then, I hope I won’t be disappointed.”   
I grinned, “Oh, you know you never will be. It’s from your son.” 

She laughed along with me and paused. “Hey, uh, we’re gonna have a gathering tonight.”  
I paused. “Eh?! Tonight? Why so soon?”   
Another pause. “Kouyou, it’s better if you just come.”  
I sighed, “But are THEY going to be there?”   
The silence answered me, “It’s for a reason, son.”   
I sighed again and nodded. “Yeah, I mean… I guess… and I wouldn’t give a fuck about what they will say now anyways.”  
I heard her giggle. “You know I hate them for doing that to you boys too, right?”  
I grinned and nodded, “Yeah.”   
“Good, always know that your father and I love you two very much. No matter what. But you better wash your mouth after this, boy. You are not going to kiss me with that dirty mouth of yours.” 

I grinned. “Oh, mom, you have no idea.”   
She gagged and we broke up laughing. “Ok then, I’ll see you tonight at 5?”   
I nodded, “Yeah, Rei won’t make it though. He has an interview.”   
She hmph’ed and I could hear her pout. “Why? Can’t he change it for me?”  
I rolled my eyes and put her on speaker. “No, you can’t just diss a radio show for you, mom.”   
Reita rolled around with a smile. “Hi Mrs. Takashima!” 

“Hello, Suzuki boy!”  
Reita pouted, “Call me Reita, I’m a cool bass player now.”   
We laughed at him, and she said, “Then you better start calling me mom.”   
He blushed and stuttered, “U-uh...”   
I laughed and shook my head, giving him a kiss on his cheek.   
“I heard you have a radio interview tonight,” mom complained.   
I grinned and Reita looked at me. I shook my head at him, knowing he’s gonna be guilt-tripped by her.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry. I do.”   
She sighed. “Aww, and I really wanted to see you. I missed you boys so much-“

I cut her off before Reita decides to call Kai to cancel and Dear Lord, God forbid that ever happen. “Mom! I’m coming! We have to go now, bye! I love you!”  
Mom groaned. “I swear you hate me! Bye then! See you soon and Reita, come visit when you can too!”   
“Ok! Will do!” He answered back before she hung up. 

He sighed, “Ugh, I feel bad now.”   
I chuckled. “Don’t worry, she understands. I just want to know why so sudden.”   
He nodded, “Yeah, and to call EVERYONE… it’s kinda..”  
“Suspicious?” I answered. He nodded and leaned back on his arms.   
“THEY are gonna be there too right?” he asked. I sighed and nodded my head. 

I turned to look at him and fell into his out-stretched arms. He pulled me into his chest and let me cuddle him. He covered me with the blanket and snuggled with me as we just laid there.   
“Hey Ruha, when we get old lets get a kid.”   
I looked up and stared at him. “Are you crazy? What’s wrong? Do you have cancer?”   
He chuckled and kissed my cheek, “No, but… I just want a kid.”   
I arched my brow. “This is about Kai and Ami and their baby on the way, huh?”  
He sighed, pulling me in closer to his chest and kissing my hair. “No, I just… kinda… I want a baby, someone who we can bond with, share memories with. I want to cuddle them and give them love.”   
I pouted a little. “And you don’t do that to me?”   
He chuckled. “No, like, I don’t know… nuture them, teach them, watch them grow… I can’t explain… like, parental love…” 

I stared at his collar bone before pushing away a little to see his eyes. “You’re serious?”   
He sighed and nodded. “Yeah…”   
I frowned and bowed my head. “I’m sorry I can’t give you a baby.”   
He laughed and pulled my face up. Kissing my whole face he said, “No, no, silly. Ruha, it’s a new world, we can adopt!”   
I frowned at him and nodded.   
“Never mind, let’s not talk about this. Let’s just stay in bed today then. Before I have to leave and you too,” he stated.   
I sighed and kissed him back before snuggling into his arms once more. Sleep lulled me to wonderland as a voice echoed, “Maybe, building a family wouldn’t be so bad.” 

..:..:..;   
Mother POV***

I hung up and sighed, looking over at my husband, sitting in his rocking chair with a little angel in his arms. He turned his head towards me and gave me a gentle smile, holding his hand out to me.   
“Come here.”   
I walked over and took his hand to my cheek as I sat next to him, scooting into his body warmth. He hummed and kissed the little angel’s forehead. She was a meek little angel with long black hair and a pale long body. Such a shame, her story was a mess, filled with twisted sick people. I gently rubbed her arms, going over the bruises that kissed almost every inch of her body.   
“How do you think he will react?”   
My husband sighed. “You know your son, he might not take it well and who knows, he might even want to take the kid. If not, then Kimi or Kiku would take the angel.”   
I nodded into his shoulder. “I feel so bad for not being able to keep her.”   
He chuckled a little. “She’s a strong baby, she’ll be fine. One day, not far away, she’ll be able to laugh and smile again. And our time is up, it’s time to pass the baton to our children.” 

I giggled a little. “Who are you hoping will take her?”   
He grinned at me. “Honestly, Kouyou.”  
I laughed. “Eh? Why?”   
He grinned. “I want them to suffer.”   
We both laughed and shared a kissed. “But seriously, why though?”   
He hummed. “Why exactly? I don’t know. Maybe I want him experience life. He’s been through life, but has he really seen the miracles of life?”  
I nodded, “But Kiku is single-“

He grinned, “It’s not her time yet. She needs to find herself first.”   
I arched my brow. “Oi, and you said I was too good at ‘planning’ out our first daughter’s life. You manipulating doting father.”   
We giggled and he sighed, looking out the window at the bright sky. “Kouyou is very bitter with family. Other than the immediate, he hates the family. I don’t blame him, but because of this… let’s give him one last miracle, one last push.”   
I nod and kiss his cheek once more. “I see. Now, I’m kind of rooting for him.” 

..:..:..;  
Uruha POV***

“Baby, I have to go now.”  
I frowned with my eyes still closed, letting one hand reach around for the blanket.  
“Babe, I put the blanket on the floor.”   
I groaned. “Whhhyyyyyyy?”   
He chuckled and sprinkled my face with kisses. “Because I knew you would grab it and curl up and go back to bed when I leave.”   
I dramatically sighed before attempting to open my eyes. “When you leaving?”   
He looked down at his phone. “I don’t know but when Aoi gets here.”   
I nodded before my eyes shot open. “Oh shit, Family shit tonight.”   
He chuckled and kissed my cheek. “Good luck. I’ll make you a snack.” 

I groaned and dragged my butt to the shower, washing myself and prepping myself for the oh so lovely, family reunion. I was still surprised that mom and dad call them for shit like this. They know I hate those extra people. I grabbed my towel after I finished and walked out to see Reita sitting on the sofa, eating from a microwavable carton.   
“Chinese?”  
He shook his head at me. “Yakisoba.”   
I nodded and took a bite, he added, “I got you one too, it’s in the microwave.”   
I nodded and swallowed my food, turning around, waving my hand as I enter the bedroom again. Grabbing a pair of black jeans and a white v-neck, I put them on after drying my body. Finishing that, I walked out to the living room with a hair blower and sat in front of my lover. He chuckled, getting the gist. He plugged in the hair blower and began drying my hair. 

There was silence filled with understanding, love and just a dash of humor settling in the room.

He finished and styled my hair for me. Which means, he combed it and ran his fingers through it and left it at that. I giggled and gave him a kiss before fetching my food.   
“You wanna ask Ru to go with you?”   
I perked up with a grin. “He’s not going?”   
He smirked. “No, you should take him. He just adores your family anyways.”   
I chuckled. “Yeah, I should huh?” I grabbed my phone and texted him.   
“Yeah, I’m gonna force him to go with me, I guess I’m gonna be driving.”   
Reita nodded. “Take some coffee just in case and text me if you stay overnight, or when you get home.”  
I nodded. “Ok, and you too.”   
He nodded back at me and the doorbell rang. I groaned and he chuckled, giving me a kiss before opening the front door. 

A bright-eyed Kai stood outside.  
“You ready?”   
Reita groaned. “Yeah, always.”   
Kai laughed and shook him head before peeking over. “Hey Ruha!”   
“Yo!”   
He smiled back and arched a brow. “You going too?”   
I shook my head. “No, family meeting… The whole family.”   
Kai frowned, his face darkening. “You want me to go with you? I’ll have a roadie take them.”   
I shook my head. “Nah, I’m taking Ruki.”   
Kai grinned. “Oh, that’s good! He’s just at home.”   
I nodded. “Yeah, he’s gonna be stuck with me.”   
Kai laughed again, hooking his arm around Reita’s shoulders. “Yeah, I kinda want to go to see this too.” 

We all chuckled before a moody Aoi marched up the stairs.   
“Hey, we going or no?”   
Kai rolled his eyes and Reita sighed before turning around.   
“Ok, Bye! Be safe! And just go drag the boy, he’s always dressed up to go out anyways!” 

I bid them farewell before cleaning up the kitchen. After eating, I checked for my necessaries. Wallet? Check. Phone? Check. Keys? At the door. Money in case? Check. Shoes? At the door. Self? Here. Let’s go!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING! I'm new and a loser but yosh! Thank you three for the kudos in chapter 1! :D

Uruha POV***

“I fuckin’ hate you.”   
I chuckled at the shorter man as he followed me out the car. He grumbled on as he tossed his cig down to smear the remains on the wet ground. I sighed and fixed my shirt before taking in a breath for courage to ring the doorbell.   
“Who is it?”   
I heard my mother’s voice from the other side of the door and a smile tugged on my lips.   
“A beautiful boy who brought a surprise for his beloved mother.”  
Ruki scoffed next to me as we heard a squeal on the other side of the door before the locks began to turn. My mother threw open the door and engulfed us into her arms, cheering.   
“Oh! I missed you boys! It’s been far too long!” 

Ruki chuckled and hugged my mother back gently.   
“I missed you so much Mrs. Takashima.”   
She grinned and gave us each a peck on the cheek before pulling us in.   
“Come on in! Your father is in the second living room! I’m cooking right now! Your sisters are also on their way!”   
I gasped and Ruki’s eyebrows shot up.   
“We’re meeting Hiro?!”   
Ruki asked as I grinned back at my mother. She stared at me, crossing her arms.

“Did you not tell him?”   
I chuckled. “Mother, he’ll be fine.” 

Ruki cleared his throat. “What did you not tell me?”   
My eyes wandered, scanning the room as I stepped into the house that built me. Humming to myself, I relived the little memories of my childhood.   
“Ru, you remember this?” I asked as I traced the marks on the wall behind the couch.   
His low chuckle made me smile. “Of course, when you and Reita were being stupid and horsed around and bumped into your father’s bookshelf. Oh, it was hell when he came back home.”   
I laughed along with him as he traced the marks that the bookshelf left on the wall. We made our way to the living room and saw my father sitting there with a book in his hands. 

“Dad.”   
He looked up and a smile made it’s way to his lips before he got up to meet us halfway across the living room for a brief handshake and hug.   
“Wow, life made my boys into men all of a sudden.”   
Ruki chuckled along with my father, nodding his head. We sat down and talked a little bit about life, catching up with each other on business and just personal affairs. The doorbell rang and I shot up from my seat.   
“I got it!” I called out. 

Upon opening the door I could hear the voice from the other side complaining.  
“Mom! Hurry! My hands are falling off!”   
I smirked and felt my heart swell, swinging the door open the woman before me froze as she held my gaze.   
“What the fuck?”   
I grinned, holding my arms open. “I’m back, sis.”   
A smile ran across her face as if it was a wildfire and she jumped into my arms screaming.   
“Oh my god! You asshole! It’s been so freaking long! You didn’t even call me!”   
I laughed as I spun her around in small circles, leading us to the living room.   
“I had touring and stuff like that. You didn’t even call me either,” I complained as I set her down and took the grocery bags from her arms. 

 

She crossed her arms and arched her brow.   
“You should know by now, girls don’t call boys first.”   
I rolled my eyes. “So? I’m a man and your brother. You are genderless to me. Plus you are more male than female anyways.”   
She wacked my arm as I grinned back at her. I set the bags on the kitchen floor as I hear her greet Ruki. Turning around to see my mother checking the chicken, I snuck up behind her.   
“Need help?”   
She turned around and shook her head. “I’m almost done, just checking the temperature. Oh, I lied, help me put the groceries away.”   
I nodded my head with my lips pursed and brows knitted in concentration. 

“How are you and Reita?” my mother asked as I busied myself.   
“We’re good! The band is too. Just a lot of work and no sleep though.”   
She giggled. “You guys are eating well?”   
I paused and laughed a little as I felt her glare piercing my back.   
“Well, ma, we kinda are.”   
She scoffed. “See, you should’ve brought my son-in-law. I need to fatten you both up.”   
I smiled, my heart fluttering at the love of my mother. Sighing, I begin to tie the bags together before putting them into the extra bag drawer.   
“We are grown men, mother,” I said as I turned around to face her.   
She pouted, crossing her arms. “Nu uh, once my baby boys, always my baby boys.”   
I grinned at her and she let out a sigh before a smile graced her lips. 

“I see Kiku is still helping you guys buy groceries?” I slipping in while grabbing the groceries.  
She nodded. “Yup, since your dad isn’t so well now. She’s been helping us a lot.”  
I frowned. “You guys could just move closer to me.“   
She cut me off with a glare. “You, shut up. We are fine. Kiku can help us and it’s not like your dad and I are disabled. You have your hands full. Or they definitely will be full if it all works out. Tonight.” She whispered the last part.   
I arched my brow as I stared at her. “What?”   
She smiled, patting my arm. “You will know when everyone is here.”   
“Is it bad?”   
She shook her head. “No, it’s a blessing.”

I stared at her in suspicion. ”What-”  
She giggled and patted my shoulder. “You should tell Ruki so he knows who he’s gonna meet. He might explode.”   
I scrunched up my nose and nodded.   
“Kouyou, you know they won’t be able to say anything to you anymore right?” she asked me.   
I smiled and nodded. “Yeah, and even if they do. I could care less. Family loves you through thick and thin, if my sexuality makes them disgusted to the point of jumping me and my lover, then they aren’t family.”   
She hugged me before nodding and letting me go to warn Ruki. I chuckled and made my way to the living room. I rolled my eyes at the sight before me, Kiku and Ruki caught up in discussing the latest trends and fashion hacks as my father observed them with high interest. 

“Ru.”   
He turned around. “What? We are talking and sharing valuable information right now.”   
I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, “So, you know how I told you it’s a family dinner?”   
He stared at me and crossed his arms. “And?”   
Kiku laughed, “Eh? You didn’t tell him?”   
I laughed before running my hand threw my hair. Ruki narrowed his eyes at me as his head tilted.   
“Well, everyone… Everyone, is attending.” I paused and looked at him to see his reaction.   
He pursed his lips, glanced down around him, looked back up at me and sighed.   
“I have nothing to throw at you, I took off my shoes.”   
I chuckled as Kiku burst out laughing and my father followed her lead. 

Ruki groaned. “No, I should’ve stayed home,” he complained.   
“But then you wouldn’t see my parents.”   
“True, I missed your parents. But I fuckin’ hate your-“   
“Language!” my mother hollered out as she entered the room.   
Ruki pouted and she giggled, sitting next to him. “Oh poo, you will be fine. Just ignored them and watch what you say. Kimi is bringing her babies over.”  
Ruki sighed, leaning back and scoffed. “You guys are sooooo lucky I like you guys.”   
We laughed at him as he continued to rant on. “But if they say something, I will shoot them.”   
My mother giggled. “Yes, yes. If they do, then feel free if I don’t get to them first.” 

“What’s this meeting for anyways? Is it so serious that you have to call them too?” Ruki asked.   
My parents stilled and Kiku shifted further into the couch. I arched a brow and sat opposite of them.   
“Kiku knows?”   
Kiku pursed her lips and grabbed the pillow to cushion against her chest and knees.   
“Well… it’s kinda long. You’ll hear about it later, I’ll explain.”   
I crossed my arms as Ruki sighed. “Well, at least I’m gonna see Hiro, I’ll be fine.”   
We chuckled. “Yes, you two are very-“  
“We are brilliant.”   
Kiku grinned. “Yeah, same fashion sense, logical defense, and morals.”   
He rolled his eyes, “It’s not my fault that even a child could understand that love comes regardless of gender or looks. And yes, we have beautiful fashion sense.”   
I rolled my eyes and nodded along to his ran of why he and Hiro are such blessings to the family. 

The door bell rung again and an excited voice squealed from the other side of the front door. I heard Ruki’s voice go up a couple octaves as he squealed too before dashing to the door.   
“Uncle Ru!”   
“Hiro! Oh, you’ve grown!”   
“RUKI!”  
“Hi!”   
I scoffed, standing up and walked towards the front door. Crossing my arms I pouted, leaning on the wall. “No excited “hi” for your actual beloved uncle?”   
The little angel giggled and wiggled in Ruki’s arms and reached his hands towards me. “Uncle!!!!”   
I smirked at Ruki before taking Hiro out of his arms. “Hey, how’s my boy?”   
He grinned and excitedly told me about his day and the day care he was staying at. “But you know what?” 

I hummed, “What?”   
He looked at me, scanning his eyes down and back up to mine. He sighed while shaking his head.   
“You still can’t dress good.”   
Everyone broke out in laughter and I just glared at the little boy. He giggled and pecked my cheek. “I forgive you, but just please try.”   
I rolled my eyes and shot everyone a glare. “Hmph, that it!” I hollered out before letting out a war cry and dropping him gently on the couch and attacking him with tickles. 

..:..:..;

The fantabulous time arrived when the rest of the family decided to show up at the same time afterwards. Oh, it was spectacular. I mean, I love questions about my love life, my regrets, my career, and everything else. If I cared, I would’ve snapped at the, “Do you regret sucking dick, you faggot?” and “Where’s your lover now?” and “You still sucking dick to get money?” and, of course, “You call sucking up to a company’s ass a career?”.

Oh, I have been blessed with patience and no interest in defending myself in front of arrogant people. Ruki on the other hand, my sole entertainment, my beloved friend, my rock (for right now), he was trying so hard and I find it adorable when he does. I mean, he clearly hears the insults, but he’s just smiling and nodding along to each one as his veins pop one by one. 

“Gentlemen, I thought I invited adults, not monkeys who take pleasure in degrading successful young adults.” my father shot back as my uncle commented on our choice of career.   
“What they have is no career-“   
“Shut your trap or you will be kicked out, Tsuyo,” my mother retorted as we all sat at the pulled-out dinner table.   
“Tch, what’s the big news anyways, calling for such a pain in the ass meeting, after how many years?”   
My mother sighed as Kimi poured her tea for her. I frowned, “Where’s Kiku?”   
“Here.” I turned around to see a little girl holding her hand as they merged out of the hallway. 

Silence sat in the room. 

“You got knocked up?” my beloved uncle decided to voice out.  
I turned around to throw a glare at my uncle. “Don’t assume until she states the issue.”   
He scoffed. “I don’t reply to faggots.”   
Ruki chuckled. “You just did though.”   
He glared at Ruki beside me and I hid a secret smile.   
Kiku coughed. “No. I found her outside of her house and took her with me after I saw the bruises covering her body.”   
My aunt laughed. “So?”   
Kiku’s eyes burned. “It’s the middle of winter!” 

My mother sighed, signaling the little girl to come to her. The little angel slowly hesitated but took small steps towards my mother. My heart broke to see her like that, so afraid. She looked so meek, so fragile, and so tired.   
“So we called you guys, to see if any of you will be able to help bring her into your family.“   
Fear swallowed me, and I thought, ‘She is going to give the child to him?!’   
“Why don’t you just keep her? Kiku did go looking for trouble. It’s her faul-“   
“You. Shut the fuck up,” I cut my uncle off with clenched fists and a tight throat. “You have nothing to say at this meeting. You were a mistake, my parents made a mistake in inviting you here. God forbid, you hold your tongue against degrading someone you deem unfit to be human and just trouble.”   
He sneered at me. “I’m not the mistake. You watch your place, I am your uncle. You were the mistake. If the bitch is strong, she will survive winter. Those who are unfit don’t deserve to live-” 

Before anyone could react, we all heard water spilling and a gasp. Ruki stood beside my uncle with his hand raised and tilted, holding an empty cup. He set the cup on the table and sighed, wiping his hands.   
“Well, ain’t it a fuckin blessing that you’re not my uncle. I would’ve gotten shit for doing that.”   
My uncle stood up and glared at Ruki. “What are you doing, faggot?”  
Ruki snorted, “I’m sorry, I’m afraid that even if I told you, you’d probably wouldn’t be able to comprehend.”   
I stood up between them, facing Ruki and pushing him back a little. I looked over at my car keys on the table and felt my jaw tighten. Before I could realize it, my clenched fist ached with satisfaction. I stood above my uncle who was on the ground. I turned to see my parents sitting there and fear on the little girl’s face, and I looked at Ruki, whose eyebrows had disappeared under his fringe.   
“I’m taking her,” I growled. “Kimi is busy with her own family and Kiku with mom and dad. That’s the least I can do.”   
“Ha! Yes, let faggots raise the bitch. Let the sick outcasts take her too, the weak must huddle together to survive winter,” my uncle choked out in the midst of his laughter. 

I felt my blood boil but I stood my ground.   
“Tsuyo,” my father snapped as he stood up. “Get out the door.”   
Silence, once again, so heavy it almost suffocated the people in the room.   
“How dare you kick-“   
“I won’t repeat myself. It’s my house. If you don’t like my rules, get out. I forgave you. You didn’t change your ways. Get out,” my father commanded him.   
I shook my head, going over and held my hands out to the girl. She looked up at me and I smiled before I asked her, “Will you go with me?” 

She stared at me, expressionless. She nodded and took a step towards me. I held her hand and walked out the door.  
“You guys are a mess, sort this shit out. When you’re done, call me.” I told my parents before walking out the door. 

“Uru!” Ruki called out after me. “Are you crazy?!” he screamed at me as I opened the car door for the little angel.   
I stared at him. “I can’t let her stay, not here. My parent can’t even help themselves, Kiku is busy, so is Kimi. And fuck me if I let her stay with that motherfucker. Ru, you know-“   
He stopped me with his hand. “I know… but Reita… you! You’re not even ready! What are you going-“   
“Let me think in the car.”  
Ruki glared at me. “Kouyou! Raising a child isn’t a fuckin’ game! You can’t take back how you raise a child. If you can’t-“  
“Ruki, Get in the fuckin’ car!”   
My body vibrated from the anger and the shout I let out. I closed my eyes and took in a breath, afraid to see his reaction but more afraid of what I might do with the anger that I bottled up. 

..:..:..;

We got home around 11 at night. The car ride was silent. I dropped Ruki off home first and when I saw the lights still off at home, I figured Reita wouldn’t be home till late. I carried the little girl, whose name I didn’t even know yet, into the house, placing her on the bed before finding comfort on the couch that smelled like home. Mixed feelings were screwing with my feelings and thoughts.   
What have I done? Am I ready for it?   
Why am I so angry? Is it because of him? Why can’t I get over it? Why was he even fucking invited?   
What am I gonna do? What is Reita gonna say?   
Oh my god, what have I done? Is Ruki ok?   
Fuck…


	3. Chapter 3

Reita POV***  
“Yooo, this is RadioRock with the GazettE! Yes, we only have the three members but now it is the end of our show and that was the last song of this session! Please, reintroduce!”  
I bowed a little before speaking to the mic. “Yes, this is bassist, Reita of Gazetto.”   
“Gazetto’s guitarist, Aoi.”  
“Gazette’s drummer, Kai.”  
The radio host had Kai introduce the single once more and other stuff as I zoned out. The host finally closed the show and stood up, reaching his hand over to bid us farewell as our manager watched up from the other side of the glass. We made our way to the door and Aoi sighed.   
“Ahh, it’s been so long since the three of u had an interview! It’s really weird to be paired like this.” Kai said as he reached the door first.   
I nodded passing the rest of the night as a blur. I pulled out my phone and got three calls from Uruha and a text.   
“I’m making you dinner right now. Text me when you coming home.”   
I grinned and let out a small sigh. Locking my screen before I put my phone in my pocket, I climbed into the van and sat next to the window. Aoi groaned about being tired and not wanting to wake up early tomorrow for his shoot and so on as Kai teased him. Something unsettling kept burning in the pit of my stomach but it was small enough to not make a fuss out of it. Maybe I was just tired.

The van stopped, and the staff member turned to me- “Reita, have a good rest! Good job tonight.”  
I nodded back at them and said my thanks as I got out.  
I walked up to our house and began to unlock the door, wanting to surprise my lover. I peeked in silently, pausing every now and then to listen. The smell of freshly cooked omelet hit my nose and I let my lips curve up into a smile. I took off my shoes and raced towards our kitchen.   
Not noticing, the little pair of blue shoes in the corner, opposite to where I had taken off my own pair of shoes. 

I walked up slowly and wrapped my arms around my brunette lover, giving him a kiss on the back of his neck. He sighed and patted my arms, making fear tumble down my throat to my stomach. I turned off the stove and pulled him away from it, spinning him around to look into his eyes.   
“Ruha?”  
He tilted his head to catch my eyes with his own. “Hmm?”   
I frowned before giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. “What’s wrong? Are you tired? You could’ve napped.”   
He shook his head and looked down. I pulled him in closer. “Hey, was it the family meeting thing?”  
A small, barely-there nod. “What happened? You want to talk about it?”   
He snapped his head up at me with a fearful look. “You won’t hate me right?”   
I let out a chuckle before pulling his face closer to me for a kiss. “No, I will never. Unless you decided you don’t want me.”   
He frantically shook his head. “No! But…-” And his voice faded. 

“What? Is it bad?”   
He tilted his head as if saying maybe. He slowly pointed to the direction of our room.   
“You can go look for yourself.”   
I took in his face, full of fear, confusion, and a little hurt. I gave him one more kiss on the lips before turning around towards our bedroom. My stomach was doing flips as if afraid he had brought back another man. I slowed my pace the closer I got to the room and slowly, just gently, I opened the door.   
I blinked once, twice, tilted my head, and walked in further for a better view. Maybe my vision was playing with me. Maybe I was really tired. Because I saw a little angel on our bed. Because there was a precious little girl sleeping soundly on our bed. And she looks as if she belonged there.   
I couldn’t express the feelings running through me with words. Happiness, anticipation, confusion, happiness, worry, I don’t know. 

I ran out of the room and saw my lover on the couch. He turned his head to look at my direction and his worried face slowly turned into confusion as he stared at me. Only then did I realize I had a huge smile.   
“Baby?” I said to him as I approached him.   
“Who’s that?” I asked it cautiously, not wanting to keep my hopes up too high. I mean, I really wanted a kid, I really wanted to start a family with him. But why did he look so afraid?  
Uruha sighed and shook his head. “Let me tell you first… it’s not pretty. I fucked up, Rei.”   
I frowned as his voice cracked towards the end of his statement. I sat next to him, pulling him to my side. “Tell me.” 

He sighed and began to tell me what happened: his uncle, the little girl, his family, and how he snapped at Ruki. I slowly rocked him back and forth, holding him close and rubbing little circles on his arms.   
“I hurt his feelings,” he murmured to me.   
I kissed his head. “I think he will be ok.”   
Uruha shook his head and pulled away from me. “No, Rei. You know how he feels about his parents, what they did to him, how they treated him. He was being considerate of you and I, but I just… I snapped at him. And now I don’t know what to do! We can’t take care of a kid! Ruki was right, what am I gonna do? We aren’t ready, I’m gonna drag you down! What am I gonna do about the band?” 

I frowned and tried to reach out to him, but he was far gone. 

“No! Reita! Akira! What am I gonna do? She needed help and I want to help but how? I didn’t want to leave her to him! You know he’s gonna make it hell for her! I can’t, but I don’t know what to do. I’m not a parent, I have a band! I have you and that’s it! We don’t know anything.“   
I grab his arm and pulled him roughly into my arms, putting one of my hands on his head to keep it on my chest. “Uruha, shut up. Calm down. You are over-reacting. Calm down, baby. Calm down. We will work it out. We can do it, ok?”   
I felt hot tears soaking into my shirt and my hold loosened. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and shook his head. I sighed and smiled before kissing his forehead in assurance.   
“I let you rant, now can I talk?” I asked and he nodded, trying to calm himself. I rubbed his back and let him lean on my chest as I continued. 

“Uruha, we did the impossible. We came to Tokyo with nothing and now our band is pretty well off. She’s beautiful, so innocent, but she’s been through so much. I can’t exactly support the violence towards your uncle because then we’d be no better than him. But I can give you a kiss for that, because he did deserve it. He had it coming. I want to keep her. I’m not mad at you and you are not bringing me down. I would’ve done the same thing. I’d rather her be with us than with him. And we can learn. No one is a perfect person or parent. We will learn, baby. We will learn with her, start a new for her. Give her a family, make her part of our little family.”  
He sniffed. “But I hurt Ruki. I hurt our best friend’s feelings. And I don’t even know the basics of parenting!”   
I chuckled. “Oh, I don’t either. But now, there’s internet, books, people for reference and so forth. Ru will understand, just talk to him.”   
“But how?! I can’t- why are you so nonchalant with this?” he snapped at me. 

“Busted” flashed in my head as I tried to hold back my laugh. I coughed a little, letting my fringe hide my eyes from my lover.   
“Well-“  
He gasped and his eyes burned.   
‘Shit.’   
“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED A KID! OH MY GOD, THIS IS UP YOUR ALLEY!”  
I pulled his face down to shut him up with a kiss. “Uruha, calm down, be quiet. She’s sleeping.”   
He stared for a moment before glaring at my noseband. I sighed and took it off.  
“Yes, I do want a kid and I am happy about this. I’m not gonna fight it, but Uruha, I’m not gonna force you. You technically did take her in though. She now has no other home than ours. You said so yourself, you wanted to take her in because your parents can’t. And I really agree with you that I’d rather have her with me than your relatives.” 

 

He frowned. “But Rei, we know-“  
“Like I said, we learn. Uruha, life is short. We are ready, as long as you love me a much as I love you, we can learn and grow even more together. Plus, she’s an angel and she’s been through so much. I really want to. But I won’t force you. I mean, there’s always the foster home.”  
He snapped his head at me and his anger finally showed. “Don’t ever. I will never put her there! Who knows what they will do! Reita-“   
I nodded and kissed him. “See? So we are keeping her,” I grinned back at him.   
He glared. “Stop playing, this is serious!”   
“I’m not. I’m ready to be a father. I love you, our jobs are going fine. I’m really happy where I am in life and I really want to have a child with you. I know you do too.”  
My lover arched his brow and crossed his arms, pouting at me. “What are you talking about?”

“I see the way you look at children when we are in public. When a little girl calls out to her daddy or when a little boy is holding his mother’s hand, talking animatedly to her about something. You are just scared.”  
I reached out to pull him into my arms, letting him straddle me. “Tell me your fears.”   
He took in a deep breath and sighed, putting his head on the nape of my neck. “I don’t want her to be in touch with my family. I’m scared I won’t be able to love her or help her. Rei, I don’t know how to do things. I can barely cook toast and stuff for you. The most is stir-fry and it’s not healthy for her. She needs a lot of love and a loving family. I don’t know if we have that. We aren’t exactly normal. We are out-cast by our families, not many will be willing to help us. We also don’t know a single thing.”

I nodded. “Well, I have enough love to give. You can’t force yourself to love a stranger, but you have all the time in the world if they are going to become part of your family. She isn’t an infant thankfully, she has her own personality. We just have to love her for who she is. We first have to be friends, get to know her, what she likes, doesn’t like. You do have enough love to give, or else we wouldn’t be here. And what do you mean we don’t have a loving family? I know you love me and I love you. Yes, we aren’t normal but that is not for you to decide. We can also raise her to be open-minded, because love is love. We have friends to rely on too, Ruha. We aren’t going to be alone. She’s going to have uncles who are crazy for her and who will protect her. We can build a family for her.” 

Uruha shook his head. “It’s not that easy Reita.”   
I chuckled. “If it was easy then it wouldn’t be called living. There wouldn’t be love, there wouldn’t be us. We’ve been through hell together and we’re still together. Was it easy?”  
He nodded.  
“Did we have our breaking points?”  
He nodded.  
“Didn’t we always find a solution?”  
He nodded.  
“Didn’t we elope together?”  
He nodded and a tiny smile lifted his lips.   
“Didn’t we meet friends who we still refuse to give up?”  
He grinned.  
“Didn’t we promise to love each other and live together and make out own family to protect, keep, build, learn, and love together?”  
He paused with a straight face and I frowned. He giggled and gave me a peck before bursting out in laughter, nodding.   
“Yeah, and we are about to take one hell of a ride.”

I smiled and kissed his lips. “Damn right we are.”  
He slipped his hand behind him to take out his phone. “Let’s call Ruki.”   
Then he paused. “Will he answer me?”   
I kissed his cheeks and gave him a gentle smile. “He always does.”  
He smiled and began dialing. As the phone rang, silence slipped between us as he sat nervously in my lap. 

“What do you want now?” a rough voice answered from the other line.  
Uruha froze for a second. “Uh…”  
“I’m hanging up.”  
“No! Wait, Ru!”  
“What?! It’s fucking 3 AM!”  
“I’m sorry,” Uruha whispered.   
Silence again.   
“I’m really sorry I snapped at you. I know how you feel about parenting and all, but I’m really sorry for that, Ruki. I know I messed up and I was just frustrated and I don’t know what went down, but I’m scared and I really don’t want to lose my best friend,” Uruha quickly replied.   
Silence echoed in the room once after Uruha’s declaration.   
“Ru?”

“Reita.”  
“Yes?” I answered back.  
“You guys better have one hell of an explanation.”  
I chuckled. “I know. But, Ruki. I think we’re ready.”  
He snorted. “Ready? For this? You can’t-“   
“I know, we can’t mess up. I can’t tell you we won’t. But do you really think we will be able to treat her like shit and not get our asses handed back to us by the three of you guys?”  
Uruha broke out in a smile alongside me.   
“Oi, you can’t just pull out a cheesy line like that every time I’m hyped to bitch at the both of you.”   
“Well, my friend, I am the one and only Reita after all. The band loves me.” I grinned. 

I chuckled as I felt him eyeroll at me from the other side of the line. “I hope your dick is as big as your ego.”   
Uruha giggled. “Well, I don’t know. Ask Uruha, he doesn’t complain.”   
Uruha gasped and smacked my shoulder. “Hey!”  
Ruki chuckled from the other side.   
“Hey, but it’s for real though. And we’d really love it if our best friends got our backs on this,” I slipped in.  
Ruki sighed. “Like you guys could ever do anything without the rest of us.”   
Uruha gasped and broke out in a huge smile. “Ru! I love you! Thank you! I really do!”  
He grunted. “Save that shit for Rei.”  
I laughed and shook my head at the device.   
“When you guys telling the others?”   
“After she takes a rest and is ok with us.”  
Ruki paused. “What are you talking about?”  
“Well, we kinda aren’t the typical ‘Family’, you know?” Uruha said. 

Ruki let out a giggle. “You guys called me about this when you guys weren’t even sure yet?! You idiots!”  
Uruha pouted. “I was really worried about you, you know? I didn’t want to lose my best friend.”   
Ruki sighed. “Alright, alright. Solve your shit and then I’ll text the others and we will come over tomorrow.”   
“Thanks Ru,” I said into the phone.   
“Sure, just, I’m not babysitting. She’s a girl. Girls are weird.”  
Uruha let out a chuckle. “Ok, see you tomorrow.” 

After that we hung up, Uruha hopped off my lap and waved for me to follow him as he creeped towards our bed.   
“Let’s go check on her.”  
I followed and let out a contented sigh, thinking, ‘so this is what it might be like.’   
He tip-toed to the room and gently opened the door, just enough so we could see her lying in bed. We watched her and my lips began to tilt upward. I slid my arms through Uruha’s torso and pulled him closer to me.   
“What?”   
I shook my head, kissing his head and rested my head on his shoulder. “I like this. I can’t wait.”   
He giggled and slapped my arm gently. “Let’s go pull out the couch so we can sleep.”  
We walked back to the couch and moved the comforters so we could pull out the bed and went to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.


End file.
